Mission Impossible
by lay4ever
Summary: Secret Agent Bella Swan receives a mission that's almost impossible to complete. Especially when you fall in love with your own target. Even a top agent can't resist those golden tantalizing eyes. Better than it sounds. Please Read/Review!
1. The Graduate

**I just wanted to try this story out. I've been think about it for a while and wanted to know if it's a good idea. So you guys be the judge. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my brilliant plot, but the characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

"Congrats Isabella!" A familiar voice shouted out behind me.

It was none other than my dad. I mean who else will dare to call me _Isabella_. Well, I'll tell you who. The chief executive of the Arizona Police Department. Yup, that's my dad. He wakes up every morning, gathers his paper works, and then sets off to a little building where bad guys go bye-bye. Taking your job seriously is something that runs along our family line. Especially when this particular blood line includes working under the secrecy of the government or waking up with the smell of fresh coffee in the morning and setting off to a little deserted police department.

"You finally did it Kiddo!" Smiling widely as he can, he grabbed me by his enormous arms and carried me like a little five years old. "I can't believe you're a real life adult now"

Ah great! Here he goes again with his you're-growing-up-too-fast speech that every parents decides to give after a remarkably life event. Except with my dad, it isn't after my first date or my high school diploma or my college graduation. Nope. He gives it 300 times a year and the other 65 days are for him to chat about the "good old times" when I was a little kid. So I decided to cut him off before he starts on it.

"Dad, I've been a real life adult ever since I moved out of the house."

"Well, you've always been my little angel." He said softly. "Besides venturing out after college and taking on the real world is different. I mean, you know, being a professional architect and all, you've got lots of things ahead of you."

He grabbed me again one last time, and then finally decided that I've had enough hugs that can last me a year or so. I sure do hope that one day I'll open up everything to him. Everything about me, I mean.

"I guess you better go ahead. I think Renee and Phillip are waiting for you outside." He smiled weakly. I knew him too well and one thing for sure, he still didn't like the idea of Phillip hanging on to my mother, but what can he do? I can't blame him for not actually liking the guy after countless times my mother told he was a good guy.

"Dad, you know you can come with us." I didn't want him to feel left out of course. But for the last couple of months, he's been a little distant as if this Phillip-guy (**A/N: Yeah I know. Guys actual name is Phil not Phillip. Sue me.**) is taking his place. "Come on. What do you say? It's after all my graduation."

"No you go have fun. You deserve it. Besides, you haven't been spending enough quality time with your mother and her new h-husband." His voice croaked at the last word so I did what other girls would do after having 24 years of your life with her old man.

"Okay fine Dad. I'll see you home tonight." Then there I was strolling farther away from him after taking one last look at his wiry smile. It's one thing that I can't convince my father that my new step dad has every perfect characteristic a woman can ever dream of, but it's another to convince him that you're not a little girl anymore. I mean, can he still call me a little girl when he finds out about my hidden agenda? I think not.

Spending the evening with my mom and her new husband can, well, get a little awkward. Don't get me wrong, I like Phillip, but sometimes I think he's a little too young for my forty years old mother. Phillip, in his suave looking suit, treated us into this expensive only-for-snobby-rich-people restaurant. Not that I want to show off or anything of that matters, but Phillip, as famous baseball player, happens to earn money that the combination of Renee and Charlie earns for a year.

"Oh honey. I'm so proud of you!" Renee shrieked as she took a spoonful of fish eggs aka caviars. What's up with those things anyway? You spend hundreds of dollars to eat what-fish eggs?!I tell you, rich people are crazy and I can't believe my own mother is turning into one of them. Seriously.

"Thanks mom, but it's nothing at all"

"Bella" Phillip said in his masculine voice. "You've got to give a little more credit for yourself. Architect is a real big thing and you should be proud of it."

Yeah tell me about it, I told myself. After hours of hard work, long nights, and cranky professors, I finally managed to graduate. Especially, when you're secretly taking of two majors instead of one. But of course, my parents nor did Phillip know anything about that.

"I understand, Phillip. Thanks for the encouragement." I said as I tried as hard as I can to hide weak smile. What was I supposed to say? "Oh thanks Phillip, but I think I've got bigger things to worry about than giving myself extra credit for my utterly hard work." I should get an award for all the things I've gone through to reach this.

So, as I've told you before, a dinner with my mom and her new husband gets a little weird. One, because when Renee can't make up anything to say then its complete silence. And I'm telling you, that silence is terrorizing. And the other reason is because of Phillip's masculine voice can be a little overwhelming at times. As much as I hate to admit this, but I think mom chose the right man when it gets to a level factor of hotness. His baseball-body finally pays off.

After putting up with a formal dinner with Renee and Phillip, I finally had the chance to rest at my own rented room and celebrate my night to myself. Not. A dark-shadowed car pulled up before me and I knew too well who it belonged to.

"Secret Agent Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? **

**Please Review!**


	2. Head over heels

**Well, here goes nothing, the second chapter of _Mission Impossible_ (Creative, huh?) And yes, I made a mistake in Chapter 1. Let me make this clear, Bella has her own rented room. She doesn't live in Charlie's house. I was confused between the two when I was writing and couldn't make up my mind. So just to clear up possible confusions.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Secret Agent Isabella Swan?" The man asked behind the wheel. I swear, if not for the reason that I can see him through the light that was coming from the restaurant; I could have killed him right then for coming up in front of me at 9 pm.

"No need to be formal, David." I whispered through the window, hoping no one would hear us. He opened the door, signaling me to come in fast. I slid next to him and breathed in the smell of familiar cologne. David's Cologne. I've known David for a while now and I knew from long distance that it was him. I mean, he was the only one I know who brags about his unique cologne. Cologne that he said came from Ukravia; where ever that is or if it even existed.

"Oh but I do since you are now an official one." David commented as he drove away from the restaurant.

May I add that besides his unique cologne, David tends to overwhelm me whenever he's around? Besides Phillip and his baseball body, David is one of those guys who I consider…well _hot. _Not that I often show my affections when he's around. It's just that he has that unique physical quality that strikes me. And of course, I try my best to hide my flirtatious other self whenever I'm around him. I'm still a girl for _pit sake_!; a girl who can still fall head over heels despite her black belt in every corner of martial arts.

"A what? An architect?" I laughed.

"Haha funny" David said sarcastically. " But you do know that Carter requires you to finish Architect before he can assign you to another assignment."

"I know" I said as we turned a curve heading into a more dense forest. " But I just don't get why I needed to spend five years of my life when I'm really, well, you know."

It's true. I don't really get why Carter, my boss, ordered me to finish architecture when we all know my real occupation. And that for sure has nothing to do with drawing crappy buildings. When I said crappy, yeah I mean crappy since you can say I have no artistic ability whatsoever. You can even say that my physical abilities are even worse. It wasn't until this "program" took me in and decreased the chances of me falling over air.

"I bet Carter has reasons. I mean, you are special Bella. You're the only one who actually got admitted to, you know, without even signing for it. Well, not actually signing for it, but you know what I mean." David explained.

I remember that day. Of course, everything was normal then. Nothing out of the ordinary; none at all. Let's just say, I'm plainly a boring person. Not until Carter took me in and offered me something special. And that special something changed everything; a whole lot of everything.

Before I knew it, David opened the passenger door for me as we reached our destination. And let me tell you something, this destination is only part one of my extra ordinary life.

"What are we doing here anyways?" I asked David as we entered through steel doors that led to a bright white room. " And, wait, how did you find me in the first place?"

David sent me a small laugh and I could tell how dumb I sounded asking those questions. Suddenly, I was trying my red cheeks from bursting into a bigger embarrassment.

"Are you seriously asking me that, Bella?"

"Yeah forgot." I rolled my eyes to hide my red cheeks and sweaty palms. "Secret Agent."

Aw! why do hot guy have special effects on me?! Am I that pathetic? Seriously, the number one thing I need to learn is to control myself from falling for any guys whose chances of asking me to a date are, well, zero. Not that I don't have that body guys look for, it's just that there are so many other girls who has more likely chance to be asked out by a top secret agent who saved President Bush countless times from murderous attempts. Well, as they say, life moves on.

David escorted me to the biggest office in the building. The office I could probably walk into my sleep as an account of the number times I've been there. "Let Carter fill you into that." David said as he closed the door behind me and left me to deal with what's going to happen next by myself. So much for a hottie.

After dozens of times I've been in that office, it still gives me the odd feeling. Not only can it hold the space twice my bedroom or even my living room, but the person who owns it himself gives me the creeps. But just to let you know, I love this person like my own father despite his striking personality. And who might this room belong to? Well, of course, none other than _General Carter._

* * *

**PLEASE Review! I would love to see your comments(and the fact that it makes my day) so please leave any kinda of comments you want. Hopefully, not too harsh lol**

-lay


End file.
